In a typical cloud-based data center, a large collection of interconnected servers provides computing and/or storage capacity for execution of various applications. For example, a data center may comprise a facility that hosts applications and services for subscribers, i.e., customers of the data center. The data center may, for example, host all of the infrastructure equipment, such as compute nodes, networking and storage systems, power systems and environmental control systems.
In most data centers, clusters of storage systems and application servers are interconnected via a high-speed switch fabric provided by one or more tiers of physical network switches and routers. Data centers vary greatly in size, with some public data centers containing hundreds of thousands of servers, and are usually distributed across multiple geographies for redundancy. A typical data center switch fabric includes multiple tiers of interconnected switches and routers. In current implementations, packets for a given packet flow between a source server and a destination server or storage system are always forwarded from the source to the destination along a single path through the routers and switches comprising the switching fabric.